Shaking
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Gabriella and Jason have a special bond, one problem, she's with Troy and he's with Kelsi.  Set in Gabriella's POV. Oneshot songfic to Shaking by Sugarcult.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Summary: Gabriella and Jason have a special bond, one problem, she's with Troy and he's with Kelsi. Set in Gabriella's POV. Oneshot songfic to Shaking by Sugarcult.

Shaking

Gabriella's POV

_I'm searching for a change of pace  
Trying to put away all these names  
Tell you how it all works out_

"Bye Troy," I said as I kissed him.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay," he said with a smile. I nodded and he kissed me again. I walked in my house, feeling how I always feel after a date with Troy. I can't really describe this feeling, I feel bored, yet satisfied. I just want something different, I want a change of pace, I want him.

_I'm terrible on the phone  
It's better when it's us all alone  
Tell you how it all works out_

My Phone started ringing, "Hello," I answered.

"Hey, I'm coming over," he said. My heart started pounding, I couldn't feel my legs, I like how I feel right now.

"Uhm what time Jason?" I asked him. My doorbell suddenly rang.

"Check the door," he said. I opened the door and he kissed me. "I missed you," he said in between kisses.

_You're not the only one  
And I'm not your only fun_

What we do feels so right, it makes me feel great, I love the feeling I get with Jason. The only thing that makes this feel wrong is that I'm with Troy and he's with Kelsi. He started to kiss my neck and I let out a soft moan. "Mmh, Jason, lets continue this in my room, my mom might hear us down here," I said.

"I'll go where ever you go," he said suductively. I smiled and he kissed me again. "That was just to tie me over until we get to your room." I laughed a bit and he smiled.

_I like the sounds you make when we're shaking  
You like to lose control and I take it  
I turn the music up so it drowns us out, oh_

Once we were in my room he took me by my waist and threw my on the bed. He jumped on top of me and started kissing my lips back down to my neck. "Mmmh, mmh, Jason," I moaned. He continued kissing me as his hand slid under my shirt. "Mmmmh, ooh," I moaned again, this time a little louder. I grabbed my stereo remote and turned it up, just so it drowned our sounds out.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and he stopped kissing me. He looked at me and I looked at him, I then started to softly kiss his chest. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and then I took mine off. I then slowly started taking my pants off, making sure he suffers in sexual agony.

"Stop, I can't stand when you do that baby," he said as he finished pulling down my pants and my panties as fast as he could.

"I know," I whispered in his ear. I unzipped his pants and he slid them off. He was left in his boxer shorts, "finish it," I said. He then took off his boxers and started to kiss my right breast, then my left one. I could feel him getting hard, "mmmh, ohh,mmhh, mmh," I moaned, "when are you gonna fuck me?"

"Have patients sexy," he said as he raised his lips to my neck again. "Got a condom?"

"Drawer," I moaned as he kissed me. He looked towards the drawer and opened it. "Let me," I said as I opened the condom. I then grabbed him and started to pump my hand up and down.

"Mmmmh, mmhh, ohh," he moaned, "faster." I then stopped and he looked at me. "You really hate me huh?"

"Of course I don't," I said, "if I hated you then why would we fuck." He grabbed the condom and put it on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm always ready," I said. He inserted himself inside of me and I felt pleasure. "Mmmh, Jason," I moaned, "faster." He did what I told him to do, "yess, Jason."

"Ohh, Gabi, yes, mmmhhh," he moaned. My hips went in time with his thrusts and he started thrusting faster. I felt myself shaking and I was close to orgasm.

"Jason, I'm, I'm," I stuttered.

"I'm cumming," he said as he shot his load and pulled out. He threw the condom away and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him and kissed his forehead. We then fell asleep in each others arms.

_I'm scattered when the morning comes  
Shattered over what I've just done  
Tell me if it all works out_

I woke up and looked over to my right and saw Jason. Oh no, how could I do this to Troy, again? How can he do this to Kelsi. I started to freak, I don't know why but I do this every morning after we make love.

He turned a bit, "morning baby," he said, his eyes still closed and a smile on his face.

_You're not the only one  
And I'm not your only fun_

"Morning," I said back. "Jason, how could we do this to Troy and Kelsi?" I asked.

"Gabriella, we go throught this everytime," he explained, "you said we aren't an exclusive couple, we're just like fuck buddies."

I looked at him and put on a weak smile, "yeah, just fuck buddies." He then started to suck on my neck.

_Oh, I like the sounds you make when we're shaking  
You like to lose control and I take it_

"Jason, stop, my mom is most likely awake," I said. He gave me his shirt and I put it on.

"You know," he started, "I feel something between us Gabriella." I then started to worry. "I really like you, I want to be something more than what we are now."

"Shut up," I said and I crashed my lips on his.

_I turn the music up so it drowns us out  
Oh, I like the way you breathe when we're moving  
Forward and back and forth with no feeling  
I turn the music up so it drowns us out  
Oh, oh, oh_

"mmh, Gabi," he said pulling away from the intense kiss, " I want to talk about us." Oh no, he's really serious. I mean he's cute and I do feel something between us but I just don't want to hurt Troy or Kelsi.

_I'm searching for a change of pace  
Searching for a change_

"Jason, I just don't want to hurt anyone," I said.

"Gabriella, you're letting me have these feelings and you're still dating Troy, you're hurting me," he said.

"Yeah, well I have these feelings and you're dating Kelsi, how do you think I feel about this," I told him

"Then I'll dump her, just to be with you," he said taking his phone out.

_I like the sounds you make when we're shaking  
You like to lose control and I take it  
I turn the music up so it drowns us out  
Oh, I like the way you breathe when we're moving  
Forward and back and forth with no feeling  
I turn the music up so it drowns us out  
Oh, oh, oh_

"Kelsi, it's Jason, we need to talk. I'll meet you at your house at five okay? Okay bye," he said. "I'm doing it."

"Jason, no, don't, they'll find out if we start dating exclusively," I explained.

"Gabriella, I don't want to be just fuck buddies," he said in an angry tone. I threw his shirt at him and he started to get dressed, I did the same.

"Then lets not be fuck buddies anymore," I said nearly crying.

"But you don't want this to end," he said. True, I don't want it to end, but I'm hurting to many people. I just have to push these feelings away somehow.

"Jason, I want you, but I can't, I'm hurting to many people, if they find out," I started.

"Then we'll, we'll just figure it out, I'll try not to feel this way, I'll fight my feelings for you and I won't fall for you any longer," he said.

"Then, where are we?" I asked. He kissed me and I pushed him away.

"We're fuck buddies, right?" he asked.

"Right, you're right Jason," I said, I know we'll never be the same, we'll end up being lovers somehow, but I guess we just had to push away these feelings, for now atleast.

_I like the sounds you make  
You like to give and take  
I like the sound you make  
You got to give, you got to give  
Push it away_


End file.
